Me, a Stranger and the Road
by DanyOdair
Summary: Jude just wants to get there...even if it is in Tommy Quincy's car. But now that they both had met, where does she go?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"You're gonna die here waiting for the bus" a raspy, manly voice whispered into her ear, causing her heart to skip a beat. Immediately she turned around at the same time she pulled out from her pocket a pepper spray.

The man raised his hands and backed off a little, but never stopped smiled. He was tall and handsome, with black hair and brilliant white teeth. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark glasses, but the girl could say he was undressing her with the eyes. By the way he was dressed, a very fancy black tuxedo, she thought he was part of a mafia or something.

"Who are you?" she asked, defiantly as she held the pepper spray like a shield.

The man looked at her amused and laughed a little. The girl in front of her looked so innocent, but fearless at the same time. She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top, as red as her long and messy hair. Her blue eyes pierced him as if she was trying to read his thoughts. He smirked.

"That doesn't matters. I've got a car and I can take you wherever you want" he said, smugly as he pointed at the brand new silver Porsche parked on the street.

"You're insane if the thought of me getting in your car crossed your mind" Jude looked at him as if he was crazy and then turned around as she crossed her arms over her chest "I don't talk to strangers"

The man walked around her and stopped just in front of her.

"Well, you're talking to me…so I'm not a stranger" he took off the sunglasses and gave her a flirting look, revealing his brilliant blue eyes. She couldn't help but blush.

"You wish" she managed to say as she avoided his penetrating blue eyes.

He walked towards the girl rolling his eyes, but never touched her.

"Look, today it's national holiday…and it's Sunday. The bus won't come to pick you up just because of the fact you're nervous and apparently, in a hurry"

He was reading her mind, she thought as she looked around trying to find someone who could help her to get ride of the jackass. But, unfortunately, she seemed to be alone with the blue eyes gorgeous guy in a bus stop.

"I'm gonna stay here" she affirmed, determined.

The man looked at her intently and then shrugged.

"It's ok. I just wanted to help" he said as he walked away.

3, 2, 1…

"Hey!" "What do you win?"  
A smirk appeared across his face, but tried to look serious when he turned around.

"Much more than you think"


	2. The ride of our lives

**The ride of our lives**

"Seatbelt" he ordered her as she put herself comfortable on the black leather seat.

Her whole body tensed to his voice, but she ignored him and looked through the window as they left the small but beautiful town behind them. She thought for a moment and then looked at him.

"Wait…you don't know where I'm going" the fear in her voice was obvious. He smirked as he looked at her sideways.

"I don't have to ask. The expression of your face, that resignation only means one thing…" he paused for a moment just to enjoy her shocked face and then, with his usual smugly tone, added "Calgary"

Her jaw dropped immediately as he smirked. Her parents always told her not to talk to strangers, so why had she accepted the ride? Well, they never told her not to get into strangers' cars, but they had obviously implied it with the "not talk to them" thing. She stared at him, trying not to be noticed and without even knowing why, she smiled. Suddenly, the idea of him giving her a ride wasn't that bad. His loud laughs caused her to go back to reality.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, curious.

He looked at her again with his blue eyes. she sighed.

"It's nothing…just the thought of you trying to get to Calgary. You know that it is like eight hours from here? There's no bus that would take you there!" he cracked up again, completely amused but stopped immediately when she hit him on the arm.

The touch of her was like a bolt of electricity had just been shot through them. she immediately took her hand away and he stayed there, looking at her in state of shock.

"Focus on the road" she said, avoiding his look. He cleared his throat and looked straight at the road.

The uncomfortable silence was filled by the sound of the drizzle hitting the windows and the roar of the motor.

"It's getting dark" she commented, breaking the silence as she looked through the window again. The sun set in the horizon, but still lightened a few trees and the top of the hills, giving her the sensation of being home.

"Scared?" he asked, with a raspy voice that caused shivers up and down her spine.

"Should I be?" she raised an eyebrow, smiling at him.

He swallowed hard

"I don't know…you tell me, girl"

The way he pronounced the last word caused a strange feeling in her. The warmth and concern he had put in the word "girl" made her feel that for the first time, she was special for someone. She laughed at herself. How could a stranger care about her? That was ridiculous.

"Well, I don't even know your name…"

He laughed. She was right, they didn't even know the other's name, but for some reason he thought it was absolutely unnecessary.

"I'm Tom. Tom Quincy" he introduced himself after a while as he stopped the car at a juction "And don't worry, I use to drive my victims in that direction" he said, pointing at the left-hand fork with his index finger, the rest of his hand still on the steering wheel, as he gave her a flirty smile "And we're going this way" he pointed at the other road, who seemed to be the entrance of a forest.

He started the car just as she stared at him and smiled.

"I'm Jude Harrison" she said distractedly as she wrapped her arms around her bag, a little embarrassed. She suddenly felt the need to fill the silence and the strange need of having him near with music and extended her hand to turn the radio on, but before she could reach the button, his cold hand took hers. Again, the bolt of electricity caused them both to look at each other intently for a few seconds before Tommy looked at the road again, without letting her hand go.

"Don't turn the radio on…" he said as calmly as he could, though Jude could see a slight of fear in his eyes.

"Why?"

Tommy looked at her sideways.

"Because I prefer to hear your voice"

Noticing that his hand was still holding hers, her face turned red and looked down, unable to speak. She tried to look through the window to know where they were, but the windows were completely steamed up. That's when she realized that it was pouring and it was completely dark. Great, she thought as she unconsciously laced her fingers with Tommy's. They looked at each other, totally red, but neither of them pulled away. A sudden rumble took them out of their absorption.

"What was that?" Jude asked, a bit scared as Tommy pulled up the car. He unfastened the seatbelt and got out of the car. A cold breeze hit Jude's face when he opened the door and a rush of emptiness hit her heart when he pulled out of her hand.

She felt the need to scream, to cry and hit something, everything at the same time. How could it be possible? She had just met him and the only thought of him leaving her was unbearable. Not knowing what to do without Tommy's presence around her, she got out of the car, just to make sure he was there.

"Tommy?" she looked around for him and found him in front of the car, lifting up the hood. The heavy rain and the dark didn't let her seem him clearly. She looked around just to realize they were in the middle of the wood and obviously there was not a living soul within a ten miles radius. Tommy swore and looked away from the motor of the car to Jude, who was now completely soaked.

"Jude, get in the car!"

Jude looked at him, totally shocked. It was the first time he raised his voice.

"I just…wanted to help" she said, about to cry.

Tommy took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"Then get inside the car. You might get a cold" he said, looking intently into her eyes as he covered her with his jacket that strangely wasn't wet. Jude felt the warmth of his hands over her shoulders and, forgetting her stubborn nature, nodded and got inside the car as fast as she could. A few minutes later, a soaked Tommy got in the car and looked at her, scared.

"The motor flooded. Apparently it couldn't take the rain and the mud" he informed her, trying to be as honest as possible, though he didn't know much about cars.

Jude thought for a moment. She should be scared now….in the middle of the wood, with a stranger and without a car. But she wasn't. Actually, she never thought she could feel as safe as she felt in that moment. It was him who she worried about. He seemed to be terrified and nervous at the same time.

"Tommy, it's ok. We'll call someone to pick us up…" Jude said as she looked for her phone inside her bag.

Tommy looked at her, opening her eyes wide as he grabbed her hand.

"No we can't…"

Jude looked into his eyes. Was he about to cry?

"Why?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes never leaving his.

Tommy swallowed hard and avoided her eyes.

"Because they're looking for me…"


	3. Dark, trust and lust

**Dark, trust and lust.**

"I can't believe this…" Jude's face turned pale as she tried to open the door unsuccessfully. He had locked the doors already.

"Please Jude, calm down" he pleaded, looking at her with those icy blue eyes about to cry.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down!!" She was totally out of herself "Jesus Tommy, they're looking for you!"

He smiled weakly.

"You don't know who 'they' is "

Jude looked at him, astonished. How could he laugh if someone was looking for him who knows for what? She crossed her arms over her chest and thought for a moment. She wasn't scared at all, but what was that feeling? Concern? She was worried about him?

"No. And I don't wanna know" Jude affirmed, determined "They are surely racketeers that are looking for you because you killed someone. Or maybe you robbed a bank and…"

"No Jude. Is not like that. I'm not a good boy, but I'd never do something like that…"

He was right. Tommy would never do something like that. How did she know if she barely knew him? It didn't matter. Inside her heart, she knew it.

"I know. I'm sorry"

Tommy opened his eyes wide. She trusted him. The girl he had just met trusted him like nobody had ever done. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"So…what are we gonna do then? Because I need to be in Calgary by tomorrow and you need to…I don't know what you need, but I presume that you don't want to spend the rest of your life here"

Tommy laughed and looked at her. She was all wet, her hair was messy and her face paler than usual, but still Tommy thought she looked like a goddess. He almost had to slap himself to look away.

"First of all, change your clothes. You're soaked and I don't want you to get a cold"

Jude looked down and murmured something like 'no clothes'. Tommy stared at her tenderly.

"Don't worry. I'll give you one of my shirts" he got out of the car and before Jude could react, he came back with a leather bag on his arms. It was full of clothes and food. Jude wanted to ask him why he was bringing that bag with him, but she didn't dare to. Maybe she didn't want to hear the answer.

He handed her a shirt and a towel so she could dry herself. Jude looked at them and immediately started to pull up her shirt, but suddenly realized that Tommy was looking at her, mesmerized.

"Turn around" she ordered him, looking into his eyes defiantly. He turned red and immediately looked away

"Oh. Sure" he said as he turned around. Though he could still have a good view by looking at her reflection in the window, he decided to respect her and kept his eyes on the floor all the time.

Without even thinking about it he pulled out his shirt and looked for another one in the bag, so when Jude put the shirt on and looked at him he was half naked. She tried to look away, but it was impossible. The faint light inside the car showed perfectly the form of him body, his chest, his strong arms and the drops of rain that trickled down his shoulders. Jude was fascinated by the look and couldn't help to sigh. Tommy turned around and his eyes met hers. She immediately avoided his look and didn't raise her eyes from the floor for what seemed an eternity to Tommy

"I'm not spending the night...with you...in here" she stuttered, her face totally red.

Tommy was totally puzzled.

"Look, we have no choice. Tomorrow I'll go to the gamekeeper's house and he'll surely help us"

Jude couldn't hear him. She couldn't look at him. A strange feeling was growing inside of her, just as strange as the person who caused it. She needed to be away from him, to think about something else.

"And why don't you go now?" she motioned him, in a intent to keep him away.

"Because I won't leave you here alone and because it's dark"

She stayed silent, listening as her heat beat fastened with every word he said. What was wrong with her?

"Jude" his raspy voice sent shivers up her spine again. This wasn't good.

"What?"

Tommy stayed silent for a while.

"Why aren't you scared? After what I said, I thought you would freak out"

She thought for a moment. Should she tell her what she was feeling in that right moment? What she felt when she first saw him? Should she tell him why she had gotten into his car without hesitation?

"Actually, I don't know…it's like I've knew you before we met, you know? Like you wouldn't dare to hurt me…"

A smile appeared across Tommy's face. He, the man who had never been important for someone, now was the guardian angel of the most beautiful creature on the face of earth.

"Like I was your fairy Godfather that saved you from die in a bus station?"

They both laughed. Jude's body relaxed again as she looked up at him with a goofy smile on her face.

"Actually, yes. You're my hot fairy Godfather that is gonna make all my dreams come true"

Tommy stared into her eyes as they darkened. What kind of dreams was she talking about?

"All of them?" he asked, with his husky raspy voice.

Jude nodded as her eyes went from his eyes to his mouth.

"Yes. All of them" she responded, with a sexy voice. Why did she mean with 'all of them'?

"Okay…go ahead" Tommy said, smiling flirty at her "Give me your torn dreams to sew them"

Jude laughed. She had never been treated like this. Tommy wanted to take care of her, to make her dreams come true. Her body tensed again when she felt his eyes on her.

"Stop staring at me like that" she said, now serious.

Tommy moved his body close to hers and hushed.

"Why?"

The silent was filled by the drops of rain hitting the car and the wind moving the trees. Jude looked away from him to the window

"Because it gives me the strange feeling that you own me" she said in a low tone, but loud enough for Tommy to hear.

He immediately moved away from her and cleared his throat as he put a new shirt on, covering his nakedness. What did he get himself into? He was dragging her into his crappy life; unconsciously he had chosen her to be his accomplice.

"Tommy I…"

"You should try to sleep" He interrupted her as he handed her a blue blanket, small but big enough to cover the lower half of her fragile body "I'll turn on the heat, but if you don't like it just…turn it off "

Jude sighed as she put the blanket over her bare legs.

"Okay" she said, resigned. She folded down the black leather seat and put herself comfortable, turning around to face the door.

Tommy sighed in relieve, thinking that his agony had finally ended. But he knew it wasn't when, after a couple of minutes, he turned his head to look at her and saw her peacefully angel face. She was already sleeping, but the lack of her beautiful blue eyes didn't make her less pretty. His eyes wandered from her face to her neck, her creamy neck. With all his might, he managed to stay on his seat instead of jump over her and take that neck at his. But what he noticed later was too much for him. The two upper bottoms of the shirt he had given her were unbuttoned, leaving a lot of exposing skin for him. Before he could control himself, his eyes went down her collarbone and her chest that steadily rose and fell with each breath she takes and finally ended in the flesh between her breasts. By now, he was heavily breathing and trying, with all his might, to keep his hands out of her. But finally, he couldn't take it anymore and positioned his shaking hand over the hem of her shirt. He could hear her soft breathing and feel as her stomach moved up and down at the same rhythm. He looked up at her to make sure she's still asleep as he slid his hand under her shirt, tracing his fingers up to her belly. Her skin was softer than he thought and motioned him to go up. He brushed her fingers back and forth across her stomach as he unbuttoned the lower bottoms of the shirts, exposing more flesh. He needed to be close to her, to feel her warmth breath, her body underneath his. The rational part of him seemed to disappear as he positioned himself on top of her, caring not to touch her. She was still fast asleep, unaware of what was happening. As his fingers traveled up her stomach, he rested his head next to Jude's, with the best access to her neck. He took a deep breath before he dared to look at her, at her perfection. His hand now cupped her breast in the more tender way possible and started to stroke it gently over the silk material of her bra. Her scent filled him completely. Vanilla, he murmured. Suddenly, he came back to reality, or at least part of him. His body didn't respond, but he was aware of what he was doing. He had to stop; he had to wake her up.

"Jude, wake up!!" he screamed as loud as he could "Wake up, dammit!"

Jude stirred in her sleep and moved her head to the side, leaving her face just inches apart from Tommy's. Slowly, she opened her eyes just to meet his, mere centimeters away from hers. Surprisingly for Tommy, she didn't move away and just stood there, looking at him with a smile on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked, half asleep.

Tommy looked at her, not knowing what to say. Suddenly she opened her eyes wide, finally aware of the situation. Their faces were inches apart, both of them heavily breathing.

"I was about to do something bad...really bad" He confessed, looking into her eyes, craving for her lips. Jude looked back at him, realizing that his hand was over her left breast and his legs around hers. Her heart couldn't beat faster.

"And why did you stop?"


	4. Pure, honest think called love

**Pure, honest think called love...**

Tommy swallowed hard. He couldn't take his eyes off of her lips.

"Because I think…I think…" He gasped when he felt Jude's hands all over his back, pulling him closer to her body. Her scent, creamy skin and plumb lips filled his senses and blocked his thoughts. Still, he tried to stay in his right mind.

"We should… get to know… each other… better" he managed to say as he stroked her left breast, causing her to gasp. Obviously his thoughts weren't controlling his actions.

Jude's hand roamed up to Tommy's head and pulled him towards her, closing the gasp between them and finally connecting their lips in a heated, but at the same time tender kiss. Tommy was about to pull away for air when Jude smiled against his lips.

"Okay. Shot me" she murmured as she slid her hand down Tommy's shirt.

Tommy tried to form a coherent question, but it was almost impossible with Jude's lips on his earlobe and her hands wandering up and down his chest. The rain hit the car forcefully, filling the silence.

"Mmm…what do you like to do?" he finally managed to ask, though he was being honest. He really wanted to know what she liked to do, what kind of things moved her.

Jude giggled as Tommy's hand went under the silk material of her bra and squeezed her breast, enjoying the feeling of her skin. She moaned to his touch, a sound she didn't know she could make. Still, she tried not to lose the trail of her thoughts and respond to Tommy's question.

"I sing, play the guitar and write my own songs" he smiled and kissed her hard on the lips as she undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one "How about you?"

Tommy could barely hear her, he was lost in the new feelings he was experimenting. he had a lot women in his life, but he never felt like he owned them just by kissing them. He felt possessed, satisfied and at the same time craving for her. For another caress. For another kiss.

"I'm a photographer…and I play the piano…" he responded, breathing heavily.

Jude pulled away and caught her breath as she looked at Tommy's chest. That wasn't the body of a photographer, she thought before she pulled out his shirt and threw it at the back of the car. Tommy claimed her lips as his as she switched positions, so she was on top now. Straddling him with her legs around him, she rested her hands over his bare chest and pulled away from their kiss just to say one word.

"Family?"

Their lips connected again as Tommy pulled out her shirt and then rested his hand on her bare legs. It was hard for him to talk about that topic, but with Jude he felt different. He wouldn't keep a secret from her. Never.

"My parents died when I was a kid, so my Grandmother, my dad's mom, took care of me" a dark shadow in Jude's eyes made him realize that she understood him. He cleared his throat and continued. "She died two years ago"

Jude looked into his eyes as she caressed his cheek and kissed him softly, showing him how much she cared. Tommy smiled and deepened the kiss. His hands went up her back until they reached the clasp of her bra.

"You?"

Tommy's lips traveled to her neck as she moved her head so he could have better access. His lips over her skin sent shivers up her spine.

"Mom and dad got divorced a few months ago. Dad is working in New York and mom got married again and left. My sister and her boyfriend live in Calgary…that's where I'm going"

Tommy stopped kissing her collarbone and looked up at her, smirking.

"You've just ruined my next question"

Jude rolled her eyes as he took her by the waist and changed positions. He was on top of her again.

"It's your turn then" she said, looking as he unclasped her bra and threw it across the car "Where are you going and who is looking for you?"

Tommy was about to assault her breast, but her question stopped him. He looked up at her, totally serious.

"I don't know where I'm going" he confessed as he looked into Jude's eyes. He hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath. "By now, there must be a lot of people looking for me. To kill me"

Jude stared at him, her eyes full of concern.

"Why? What did you do?" she asked in a whisper, though it was pretty obvious that she didn't want to hear the answer.

Tommy thought for a moment. He couldn't lie to her; he couldn't lie to the most precious creature on the face of earth, and less when she was looking at him like that.

"I…I dumped a girl"

Jude's body tensed again and, automatically she pulled Tommy away, her eyes full of anger.

"What!?"

Tommy looked down as he sat on the driver's seat again, leaving a very angry Jude on the copilot seat. She looked at him, waiting for an explanation. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"I had to marry her today…and I didn't"

Jude didn't say a word. She stayed silent, thinking for a moment. Tommy couldn't help but look at her, mesmerized. Maybe she hasn't realized yet, but she was naked…except for the white panties that covered her most private area.

"So…you used her and dumped her…" she suddenly said, more to herself than to Tommy. Tommy had to mentally slap himself to stop looking at her and defend himself

"No Jude! It's not like it sounds!"

Jude looked down as she crossed her arms over her chest, to cover her bare breasts. Tommy didn't know what else to say. He had just met her, but he felt like she had to forgive him for every mistake he had made in his life, that he had to apologize.

"I'm sorry" escaped from his mouth, in the most pure, honest way.

Jude looked at him, astonished.

"Sorry?!" she couldn't believe his words. It was the first time that someone asked for her forgiveness. Why should she forgive him? He had done that before they had met. Actually, his life time was not comparable to his "meeting Jude" time. She looked at him again. He was upset. "I don't know Tommy…"

He raised his eyes from the floor to her and stared at her quizzically.

"You don't know what?"

She stayed silent again, looking for the right words. She was feeling something strange and was scared to say it out loud.

"I don't know what to think! You could do the same thing to me!"

Tommy opened his eyes wide as he took her hand.

"I wouldn't…" Jude pulled away and avoided his eyes. He sighed "Jude, I never loved her. Her father was forcing me to marry her"

"Please Tommy! You're an adult! Nobody can force you to do anything"

Tommy laughed weakly.

"Well, he can" he paused for a moment, not knowing whether to tell her everything or not "He can because he's a criminal"

Jude immediately turned her head around and looked at him, in complete state of shock. Tommy smiled.

"It was my life or my freedom. And I like oxygen, you know?"

Jude smiled, but she was horrified. How did she get into something like this? She was totally puzzled, but, for some reason, she wasn't scared at all…or maybe she was scared, but not of him.

"But…why did you change your mind?" she asked curiously. One of the million of question she had.

Tommy looked at her and for the first time, she saw fear in his eyes. He took her hand again and stared into her eyes.

"Promise me you won't freak out and won't call me psycho" he pleaded as he kissed her hand softly.

Jude smiled warmly as she stroke his hair.

"Promise"

He let go of her hand and, with another deep breath, proceeded to tell her the story.

"Okay…I was on my way to the church, when I looked through the mirror and…I saw you" he looked into her eyes, trying to find the slightest sign of fear. He didn't find it, so he continued "I thought you were the more precious thing I had ever seen…and then…well, you know the rest"

Jude's jaw dropped and stayed there, frozen and speechless for a while.

"So you dumped your fiancée because you saw me?!" Jude half screamed, looking at him in disbelief. A smile appeared across her face "You're insane!"

Tommy smirked, knowing that she wasn't scared at all.

"You promised you wouldn't call me psycho"

She hit him playfully on the arm, laughing.

"But you are!"

"Jude!"

"Okay, a hot psycho...but that doesn't change anything at all. I still hate you"

The smile on Tommy's face faded immediately. Just the thought of her hating him was almost unbearable.

"Why?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, filled again by the drops of water hitting the car. It was still raining outside, he thought. Before he could notice, Jude's face was in front of his as her lips crashed against his own lips.

"Because you drove me crazy" she murmured against his lips, gasping for air "After all you have just said, I should be running away from you, completely frightened"

Tommy pulled away to look into her eyes, but she kissed him again, as hard as she could.

"But I didn't do it. And I won't" she hushed as she kissed him desperately "And I don't care if the whole mafia is coming after us. Because I've got you next to me"

Tommy laughed blissfully as he kissed her back.

"Are you aware of the fact we've just met?" Tommy suddenly asked, noticing the fact that he was kissing at woman he barely knew, but at the same time knew better than anyone.

Jude smiled as she looked at him flirty.

"Are you?"

He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes, so she wouldn't have doubts about what he was about to say.

"Jude, I've knew you for 4 hours and I already want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Jude felt as she melted when she heard those words coming from his mouth. The funny thing was that she felt the same way. She had just met him, but couldn't conceive her life without him. Giving him a last tender kiss she pulled away from him and went back to her seat, though she never let go of his hand.

"Okay then. Let's do it…" she said excitedly, smiling happily.

"What?"

Jude raised an eyebrow.

"No...We're not doing this" she pointed at him and then at herself as she smiled "I won't lose my virginity in the front seat of a car"

Tommy looked at her in state of shock. She was a virgin? ...How much better could get this?. He smirked at her and kissed her cheek.

"What about the back seat?" he proposed her, obviously joking

Jude glared at him, amused and hit him playfully on the top of the head.

"Shut up!"

Tommy rested his hand on her bare leg. The electricity of his touch caused Jude to realize that she was almost naked, in front of Tommy. Her face turned completely red.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked when he felt as Jude's body tensed.

She looked down and laughed.

"Could you please turn around?...I want to get dressed, because apparently, someone has undress me as his new hobby"

Tommy rolled his eyes, and giving her a last peck on the lips, went back to his seat and looked in the opposite direction. Suddenly the wide smile disappeared as he adopted a serious expression.

"By the way...just curious...How old are you?"


	5. The exact word

**THE EXACT WORD**

"How much further do we have to go to get to the gamekeeper's?"

The pour kept hitting Tommy's face as he covered Jude's little frame with his coat. He looked at her sideways and kept walking, completely ignoring Jude's question.

"Tommy!" She screamed, demanding Tommy's attention.

It was almost midday and they haven't spoke since Tommy had made an innocent question: Jude's age.

"What?" he said, in a low tone, trying not to sound mad.

"I'm talking to you"

"And I'm listening…"

Jude stopped abruptly and crossed her arms over her chest. Tommy's shirt was very comfortable, specially to adopt that kind of postures, she thought.

"No, you're not…you're mad at me, I know" she affirmed, looking into his brilliant eyes. He couldn't lie to her, she saw into him more than she could see into herself.

Tommy shook his head and avoiding her look, motioned her to keep walking through the woods, not even noticing that it wasn't pouring anymore.

"Why should I be mad at you?"

Jude hesitated for a moment as she tried to jump over a puddle. Tommy took her in his arms and helped her. Their eyes connected again as he put her on her feet.

"Because of what I told you last night" she almost whispered, shivering to Tommy's touch.

He pulled away immediately and avoided her look again as he kept walking silently. Jude opened her mouth in a 'o' shape.

"See? You're mad!"

Tommy took a deep breath as he stopped and turned around.

"Jesus Jude, you're seventeen! How am I supposed to react?"

That was what Jude wanted. The truth. She looked into his eyes again and backed off when she saw all the pain and angst he held inside. Why did he care about her in the way he did? They had just met, but he protected her as she was the most valuable thing on earth. A drop of water on her nose made her come back to reality.

"I don't know...but definitely, not like this"

Tommy covered his face with both hands and took another deep breath. The girl in front of her was unique, he was sure of it. No one, ever before had made him feel guilty, frustrated, angry and in love at the same time. She looked down, trying to hold the tears as he walked towards her and pulled her towards him, rounding her with his arms.

"I guess…" he caressed her hair as he looked for the right words to make her feel better. That was all he wanted now. "It could've been worse...you could've lied to me"

Jude stayed silent, enjoying the touch, the warmth of the chest and the beat of the heart of the man who had driven her crazy.

"Why does age matters so much to you?" Jude asked in a whisper.

She had been whispering a lot lately. Maybe it was because of him and the way he made her feel: small, fragile, protected, safe.

"Because I'm 22…" Jude was about to open her mouth to protest but he shut her up with a tender kiss, as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. He pulled away and looked into her eyes lovingly "What we did last night is illegal"

"We didn't do anything" Jude replied, totally puzzled, though her face turned red in no time.

Tommy made a sound with his tongue and winked at her flirty

"Exactly"

His eyes darkened and a smirk appeared across his face. Jude smiled too, knowing exactly what that meant. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his cheek and, as her hands went down, her lips traveled to his neck.

"It seems that you didn't think about it when you saw me at the bus stop and decided to run away with me instead of marrying the criminal's daughter" she murmured against his skin, sending shivers up and down his spine. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he slid his hands under her shirt.

"What I feel for you is stronger than me, than my prejudices…"

He gasped. Jude smirked and removed his shirt a little, so she could have better access to his shoulder.

"Give it a name…" she demanded as her fingers rested on his belt.

"I don't have words to name it" He said, looking down at Jude's finger. What was she doing? His thoughts were blocked by Jude's lips on hers, kissing him roughly, sliding her tongue in his mouth. Tommy pulled away and looked at her, scared.

"What about 'love'?" she proposed, smiling at him, looking into his eyes, causing him to melt.

"Love is the exact word to describe it...but at the same time it's not"

His hands went up her stomach, tickling her. Jude giggled, but still looked at him, anxious.

"Why?"

Tommy laughed against her skin.

"Because I've just met you! …I can't fall in love that fast"

She smiled. Deep down her heart, she knew he had fallen for her. Hard.

"Then give it another name, I dare you Quincy"

He stared at her intently and claimed her lips as his in a heated kiss. Suddenly Jude found herself being pushed against a tree, Tommy getting as close as he humanly could. His lips found its way to her hear.

"That's the problem…I don't know what else to call it"

Tommy kissed her earlobe and ripped off her shirt, sending buttons everywhere, exposing her naked flesh. Jude smirked as she looked at him and connected their lips again, wrapping her legs around him.

"I don't know you…but I think that the illegal thing make this exciter" She commented as she kissed him on the corner of the mouth, just to tease him. Tommy slammed her against the tree, causing a few drops of water to fall over them. Jude looked up and then at him, smiling sexily.

"You're insane" Tommy hushed as he rolled his eyes

Jude kissed him with all the passion and love she could muster as she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Unconsciously, she stared to rock her hips against Tommy, creating a friction that caused her to moan against Tommy's lips. He was out of himself, but somehow managed to stop the movement and pull away from her.

Jude opened her eyes wide and looked at him puzzled as he put her on her feet once again.

"Wait…Why did you stop?" she asked, half curious, half mad.

Tommy looked into her eyes and smiled as he kissed her nose tenderly.

"If you didn't want to lose your virginity in a car, I suppose you don't want to lose it in the middle of this wood"

Jude watched in awe as Tommy covered her with his coat and motioned her to keep walking. He really cares, she thought. He not just wants me for a 'quickie'. He wants me for something more.  
Though she already knew it, a smile appeared across her face when she thought of it. Suddenly a rush of cold air brought her back to reality.

"Tommy! You ripped off the shirt!"

Tommy was a few steps away from her. He turned around grinning.

"What? I like it"

Jude glared at him, pretending to be serious.

"We'll get you new clothes"

Jude ran towards him and flung herself into his arms. Tommy kissed her forehead as he looked up at him, smirking.

"What about a new hobby?"

He shook his head and made a sound with his tongue.

"Sorry. I can't take my hands off of you"

Jude shut her eyes and Tommy leaned for a kiss, barely touching her lips.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Jude asked as he buttoned the coat she had on.

"I couldn't be mad at you. Never"

Tommy leaned for another kiss, but the horn of what seemed an old truck made them both jump and look in the same direction. Indeed, it was an old white track that stopped just in front of them. Jude squeezed Tommy's hand and looked at him with fear, but the expression on his face didn't show any sign of worry.

"Good morning, Mr. Hans! We were looking for you!" he half screamed as a small, black haired and sturdy man went down the truck and walked towards them. His black eyes shinned when they saw Jude standing next to Tommy. He extended his hand and looked away from Jude to Tommy.

"Thomas! It has been a long time!" he screamed too.

He was obviously def. Tommy put her arm around Jude in a protective way before he shook the man's hand.

"Yes it has!" Tommy screamed back.

The man's eyes were on Jude again and she could feel as Tommy's body tensed. He cleared his throat as loud as he could to catch Mr. Hans' attention.

"Me and my cousin!" he pointed at Jude, who opened her eyes wide and looked at him, totally puzzled "We had a problem with our car!" he modulated every syllable so the man could understand him "Can you please help us!?"

The man thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Now I'm heading to the main road!!…I can take you there, just if you want!! We can call a truck or something to pick up your car!!"

"Yes, it would be great" Tommy nodded excitedly as he followed Mr. Hans to the truck. When he made sure that Mr. Hans wasn't looking at them, he turned around and faced a very confused Jude. "This is perfect for you Jude. You can catch the bus to Calgary there"

Jude looked at him, in state of shock

"What?!"

Tommy put his index finger over her mouth and moved his head towards the truck, to make her understand that Mr. Hans could have heard her.

"I'm not exposing you to the danger of being with me" he said in a whisper, and immediately the spark in his eyes disappeared. The pain took over them again, turning his icy blue eyes darker than ever. Jude looked at him lovingly and took his hands as he stared at him.

"No. I'm not going anywhere...I wanna be with you, no matter what" she said warmly as she caressed his cheek, but at the same time she wanted to sound determinate. She wouldn't leave him alone, never.

* * *

The silver Porsche was now being examined by a bunch of men, all of them dressed in black. One of them got out of the car with a white shirt on his hand and a phone on the other.

"We just found it, Boss. he left the car in the middle of the wood. Yes, the one that is on the outskirts"

Suddenly, another man, older and smaller walked towards him with a red shirt on his hand. A women's shirt.

"Look at this Luke. It seems that our slickly friend decided not to flee alone" he said excited as he looked at the shirt.

The younger man hung up and looked at the piece of cloth with special interest as a smile of satisfaction appeared across his face. He looked up at his partner.

"Well Pete, it looks like the days of Tommy Quincy and his getaway buddy are numbered"


End file.
